


Banana Pancakes

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League
Genre: Halbarry - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, slight birdflash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal and Barry have been together for a while now. And they keep learning things about each other.<br/>Major fluff. And maybe a little angst in later chapters.<br/>I will try to keep this story free from any NSFW content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song 'Banana Pancakes' by Jack Johnson. I love that song~!
> 
> Hal wakes up, and decides to make Barry some pancakes ♥

Hal woke up with the faint sound of raindrops on the windows.  
He opened his eyes to see the face of his beloved boyfriend, Barry Allen, who was laying next to him.  
Hal couldn't help but smile and pushed himself up. Now, he could look out of the big windows in their bedroom and he noticed that he woke up at dawn.  
Not that there was much dawn to see; the whole sky existed of grey clouds.  
Hal let out a soft and frustrated sigh before he got out of bed. No matter how much he wanted to lay down and wrap his arms around Barry again, he didn't want to wake said person up.  
So the brunette walked into their kitchen-and-livingroom-in-one and leaned against the counter.  
He really loved their house. It wasn't very big, but it was cozy.

Hal turned on the coffee machine and started making breakfast. Usually Bar makes it, because damn, that guy eats a lot and the brunette never really knew how much he should have made.

Hal turned the radio on and hummed along with some songs while baking banana pancakes. He knew very well Barry loved those.  
Speaking of which, Barry had probably woken up, since the brunette heard a groan and featherlight footsteps in their bedroom.  
He looked behind him and saw his lover standing in the door opening with the worst case of bed hair and it was just plain cute.  
"Mornin' Bear," Hal spoke as he finished baking the last pancakes.

Barry walked over to his boyfriend and pulled him into a hug. "Hey babe," he murmured in said person's bare chest. Barry smiled when his hair was ruffled and looked up, his lips meeting Hal's.  
After a brief 'good morning' kiss, the speedster noticed the pancakes and grinned. "You making me breakfast? Is it a special day, what did I miss?"

The brunette locked eyes with Barry and spoke softly: "You know, since it's a rainy day and... yeah. I just want to do _nothing_ today. No League, no other duties, just the two of us, the couch and TV. And cuddles of course. Or should I make more pancakes for that?"

"Banana pancakes are my favourite: they're always welcome. So, what about you make me some more and I'll think about your request...?"

And after 20 pancakes, they put their comm-links under the pillows in their bedroom, called in sick for their jobs and moved to the couch.

They didn't do much that day.

And as he held his beloved boyfriend, Hal reminded something heard in a song that morning:  
He doesn't need anything more than what they already have when the whole world fits inside of your arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one was pretty short, and there will be another chaaaaapter~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated~ ☆


End file.
